The Legend of Zelda: The Temple of Light
by EveryUsernameIsTaken
Summary: This is a Zelda fanfic I made. It takes place between Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. Please read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello people of Fanfiction! This is my first fanfic based on the popular Nintendo franchise, The Legend of Zelda. If you don't like any relationships in the story, please don't bash them!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda series, Nintendo does.

ATTENTION: Unfortunately, due to the fact that you can't create games on fanfiction, I may have to make Link talk like he does in the manga, but I will try to keep it in his thoughts .

Chapter 1: The Beasts

"Hero of Time…come…to the light…meet me…in the Sacred Meadow…take the sword…of evil's bane in hand…Ganon…is…rising…"

"Whoa! What was that all about?" Link wondered. " That definitely was not a dream! I really don't see myself as a hero either…" Link stumbled out of bed and headed out of his humble abode. Then, he knew something wasn't right. He sniffed a very strange smell. Burning. Coal. Burnt. What could it be? Fire. Link rushed down to Flario's house and saw the pudgy man run screaming out of his house. "I've gotta do something!" Link thought. He rushed down to the lake, grabbed a nearby bucket, and filled it with water. Flario did the same.

"Hurry up Link! My house is going to burn down!" Flario cried. It seemed as if everything went in slow motion then. A huge winged beast came out of nowhere and swept Link right off of the ground in his talons. Flario eventually dissapeared from view, while Link was trying to break free of the beast's grasp. It was like trying to break free of a titanium claw. It was hopeless. Link put his head down in defeat. Bad idea. He looked down and saw a burning, lava filled, tall and active volcano. The bird suddenly changed course and dived for the volcano. He was headed right for the lava! Link closed his eyes. He didn't want die…

The beast dropped Link from his talons and watched him fall. Link opened his eyes and saw that there was a thick spider web covering the lava. He landed face first in the web. He was staring down at the lava when he noticed something strange. He couldn't move his arms. Now his legs can't move! "What's going on?" he wondered. The only thing he could move was his head. He looked to his left. Nothing but pure hot lava, with a stalactite on the ceiling. He looked to his right. A huge spider was there looking at him. The eight legged nightmare was about to crawl to its meal when suddenly, the winged beast let out a howl of protest. It seemed as if the beast wanted part of today's catch.

The winged creature dove straight down at the web trying to snatch Link in his beak, but the spider leapt at the beast and they both crashed into a wall and started wrestling making stalactites start falling. As if that weren't bad enough, the volcano started to rumble. It was about to erupt. The spider knew this so he ceased the fight and crawled out in search of a new home. The bird did the same. Link was left to burn. Unbelievably, the web burned away and Link fell onto a fallen stalactite. " That was lucky!" Link thought to himself. The mountain erupted sending Link out of the volcano, into the open air, and off into the unknown…

And that was Chapter 1. I hoped you like it. I will make more tommorrow probably.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Zelda is awesome, but is owned by Nintendo. I wish I owned it though!

Chapter 2: The Isle of Riches

On a nearby island in the town of Ember, a young woman hidden behind a mask looked up to see a meteor hurdle straight towards the Palace of Spirit. She ran to the mayor and told him of the tragedy that was about to occur. The mayor looked outside but saw no meteor. He shook his head and sighed. The young woman rushed through town and began heading toward the castle. A guard stopped her and told her only members of the Royal Family may enter. The woman removed her mask, stared deep into his eyes, and the guard turned to stone. She walked through the gate to the palace's courtyard.

Link opened his eyes. He looked around at his surroundings. Where was he? A small bug-like creature came up at him and snapped its claws at him. Link kicked the creature away. He was still a little woozy when a human figure began to come toward him. Everything went dark.

"I thought you would never wake up!" a voice said. "Where am I?" Link wondered." Welcome to the Sanfrets Inn! My name is Pawpaw!" the old man said. "What's your name mystery feller?" he asked. "Link" "Link? Well ain't that the darndest name I ever heard. You're not from around here is ya?" Suddenly, the door burst open and a young man came in.

"Pawpaw! Come quickly!" he said. "There's been an attack on the beach where old McGuller lives!" Pawpaw seemed upset about this. "Dang nabbit! It's them Snappers again ain't it?" The young man pointed at Link."You! You look like an adventurer! Ever faced a Snapper?" Before Link could deny it, he was thrown a sword with a wooden hilt. "Come on! What are we waitin' for?" Pawpaw said. "Let's kick some Snapper behind!"

Soon, the three men arrived at the beach where they saw small bug-like creatures with long teeth snapping at a nearby cabin. "Shoot! That is McGuller's house! Let's get dem thangs!" Pawpaw was ready to attack, but Link charged with his sword right in the middle of the Snapper group. Cut! Slash! Rip! Stab! In less than a minute, all the creatures were dead. An old man stumbled out of the cabin and greeted the man that saved his life.

"To whom do I owe this gratitude toward?" the old man said. "McGuller, Link is the one that saved your life." The young man replied. "Link? That name…it reflects on who you really are…you are an adventurer aren't you? Come and sit down with me. We have a lot to talk about." Unable to refuse his offer, Link and the men walked into the old man's cabin and they began to chat. "Welcome to the Isle of Riches!" McGuller told him. " It is an honor to have you here. In fact, I'm sure the townspeople would love to meet you. Go on down to town you three and show Link around." The old man told the other two men.

"Oh, but before you go, could you mind telling me where you are from? No…wait…you are from the forest are you not? You smell of pine trees and woods. You're a long way from home aren't you? Anyway Link, that's not what I wanted to say. In truth, I have a favor to ask you. As you may have noticed, our island seems a little run down. You see, all of the money was stolen by a creature who dwells in the Cave of Lost Souls. Would you mind venturing in there to get our riches back? I'm warning you though, you'll need to properly equip yourself. Try talking to the townspeople. I'm sure they'll help you out.

The three men headed to the town in search of proper equipment for the journey that lies ahead.

And that was Chapter 2. Please rate and no flaming/bashing!


	3. Chapter 3

(iHola! Que pasa mi amigo, iDon de les estas muy bueno!) *Does anyone know what I just said? 'Cause I don't... After rereading my story's chapters, I have realized that too many things are happening to fast. We go from fire to beasts to Ember to creatures to people etc. That is why I am discontinuing the series…I realize now that you know longer read this and by the time you read this - you will realize I'm kidding.*

Here is Chapter 3!!!

*disclaimer: Zelda is owned by Nintendo and not me. (shucks) 

Chapter 3: Friendly Faces

"Please! Stop looking and buy one already!" the short shopkeeper said. Link couldn't make his mind up on what potion he should buy. Pawpaw appeared to be annoyed as well… "What 'cha lookin' for? Life? Magic? Both? JUST PICK ONE!" The short shopkeeper was getting really impatient. Link reached for the life potion. "YES! YOU HAVE MADE A DESISCION! I MIGHT THROW A PARTY! IT TOOK YOU 3 HOURS TO PICK A POTIO---" Link pulled his hand away from the life potion and began to think. The shopkeeper was not amused. "AHHHHHHHHHH! YOU'RE TAKING TOO LONG! GET OOOOOUUUUUUTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!" Link turned toward the door and walked out.

"Wow… what a piece of work he was…" muttered the young man. "Hey, Link…" Pawpaw said. "I don't think you've been properly introduced to Frasien yet, have you?" The young man looked at Link. "Yeah so that's my name, bud. I can explain the name. You see, my father was a Royal Knight of Hyrule's Royal Family. He had a name so exquisite I don't even want to tell you. My mother said to keep a line of Royal Family names in the family. That is why my name is Frasien."Pawpaw and Link looked dumbfounded. Frasien sighed. "Whatever. Just forget that I told you…" "What?" Pawpaw said. "Exactly" Frasien replied.

(Ember Island)

"My king! There has been an invasion on the south side of the Spirit Gates! What action should we take?" A guard asked King Herpion. "Take no action, young soldier. Our defenses are too powerful even for a 10,000 man invasion! The Palace of Spirit is nearly impenetrable." The guard argued. " But sir! This is no army! It's a witch! King Herpion laughed. "A witch? That is preposterous! There is no such thing as witches!" Suddenly, the doors burst open and guards came dragging a woman wearing a mask. "We found this maiden wandering the Palace Grounds," The guards said. "What should we do with her?" The King became curious. "Bring her to me," he said. "Who are you?"

(Back on the Isle of Riches)

"Well now, Link. You finally have all the equipment to travel into the Cave of Lost Souls, except for the two most vital pieces" Frasien said. "You must take The Sword of Evil's Bane and the Shield of Hero's Protection and face the vile beast. Both of these are rare artifacts found in The Temple of Time, but ever since the Eruption…"

(Ha! I'm gonna leave you guys in suspense! Who is this mystery woman? Why did she come to the castle? Did Flario's house burn down? Why did beasts capture Link? What happened to Hyrule? What is the Eruption? You'll have to wait, rate, and please don't hate.)

See you in Chapter 4!


End file.
